


A Workout Between the Sheets.

by the_wincest_business



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Brother/Brother Incest, Cuddling, Cute Winchesters, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wincest_business/pseuds/the_wincest_business
Summary: "Even though Dean would deny it with his very last breath, mornings where Sam and him didn't have to go rush off to hunt a monster but was able to just cuddle and enjoy each other, was one of his favorite things to do."





	A Workout Between the Sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> So first off, I want to apologize about the title. It was the best I could come up. Second, I know this isn't my best story, but I still wanted to post it. So sorry for all the mistakes in this; they are all mine. Lastly, I want to thank everybody for reading this. It really does mean a lot to me. 
> 
> Leaving me a comment or a kudos will totally make my day!

Dean rolled over in bed, seeking the warmth of the body that was supposed to be next to him. When he didn't feel the gigantic body of his brother beside him, he let out a groan and wondered where his Sammy was at. 

Sam was always the early riser of the two. He liked to get up and get the day started whereas Dean enjoyed staying in bed for as long as he could get away with. But when the two brothers finally confessed their feelings for each other and started to sleep in the same bed, Sam changed his ways and was now more likely to stay in bed and cuddle with Dean. 

Even though Dean would deny it with his very last breath, mornings where Sam and him didn't have to go rush off to hunt a monster but was able to just cuddle and enjoy each other, was one of his favorite things to do. 

He decided then, that was going to find his little brother and drag him back into bed so they could get there morning cuddles in. And if he was lucky maybe even some love making thrown in. With a plan in mind, he got out of bed and made a quick stop to take care of business in the bathroom, and then set off to find his wayward little brother. 

He went looking for his brother in the library, thinking that was the most obvious place he would be. But when he walked in there, the lights were still off and everything was the way they left it when they went to bed the night before. Surprised not to find Sam in his favorite room of the bunker, he turned around and went to Sam's room. 

Not finding Sam in that room either, Dean was starting to get frustrated. All he wanted to do was find Sam, bring him back to bed, and cuddle with him. Just when he is about to give up and go eat breakfast, he hears what he knows is Sam grunting. 

As he makes his way closer to where his little brother is, the grunting that Sam is doing is starting to get to Dean. He can feel himself start to harden in his boxers. When he finally gets to the room that Sam is in, and sees just what his brother is doing, his dick immediately becomes rock hard and his mouth begins to water. 

Sam is shirtless, sweat glistening on his bare chest, as he stands there lifting weights. Every time he lifts the weights, biceps bulging, he lets out a grunt, which sounds just like the grunts he lets out when he's fucking Dean into the mattress. Dean is getting harder by the second just watching Sam. All thoughts of cuddling flew out of his mind and was replaced with thoughts of Sam's sweaty body on top of him, as his little brother and love of his life, thrust into him. 

He must have made a noise or Sam's hunter's instinct kicked in and sensed he was being watched, because just then he turned around and made eye contact with him. "Hey" he said while making his way over to Dean, a smile showing off his dimples, lighting up his face. 

"Hey" Dean responded back, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist when he got close enough. "Why did you have to get up early?" Dean asked, totally not pouting. 

Sam let out a chuckle and leaned down and whispered in Dean's ear "why? Did ya miss me?" 

It was then, that Dean felt the hardness in his brothers pants and he just knew that he was about to get lucky. He let out a laugh and started to back out of the room, "Hell yeah! Now come on back and let me show you how much I missed you." 

They quickly made their way back to the bedroom. By the time they fell on the bed, Sam on top of Dean, they were both naked and incredibly hard. 

Dean loved the feeling of Sam on top of him. It always made him feel safe and secure and more importantly, loved. In the beginning it was always him on top. As much as he loved Sam, and as much as he loved being inside of him, he always thought that he was somehow missing out. But he was too afraid to admit what he really wanted. Then one night Sam asked if he could top. Dean was about to say no and distract Sam by fucking him through the mattress but Sam gave him the puppy dog eyes and Dean just finally gave in. Ever since that night he was the who bottomed and he enjoyed every damn minute of it. 

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Sam push two fingers inside of him and started to thrust. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even know when Sam got the lube. 

"Fuck." Dean cried out. "Sammy, I want you inside of me."

"Be patient. Let me stretch you some." Sam said while adding a third finger and trailing kisses down his neck. 

After a few more minutes of Sam stretching Dean open, he lubed up his cock and started to press all the way inside of him in one slow thrust. 

"Fuck Dean. Love being inside of you. So tight. So perfect. Love you, so much, Dean." Sam rasped out, loving the feeling of Dean clenching around him. 

Dean moaned loudly as Sam started to thrust. "Fuck, Sammy, you're so fucking big. Love having you inside of me. Love you so fucking much." 

"Fuck yeah. So good Dean." Sam breathed out, overwhelmed by the picture his big brother made. Feeling the heat start to pool in his belly, he started to thrust harder, making sure to hit Dean's prostate. 

"Right there Sammy!" Dean cried out, seeing stars as Sam relentlessly hits his prostate. 

Feeling his orgasm approaching, Sam slipped his hand between Dean's legs and started to slide his hand up and down Dean's dick, earning a loud moan from his big brother. 

Dean let out a cry of pleasure at the duel feeling of Sam's hand on his dick and Sam's dick hitting his prostate on every thrust. 

"Come for me Dean. Wanna see you when you come. Wanna fill you up." Sam growled. He leaned down and whispered in Dean's ear "come on sweetheart, come for me." 

With that, Dean came moaning a mixture of curse words and Sam's name.  
The blissed out look on Dean's face from the orgasm he just had and the feel of his muscles tightening around his cock, Sam cries out and comes moments after Dean. 

Not wanting to crush his brother, Sam carefully pulls out and falls on the bed next to Dean. "God that was good." 

Dean turned his head to look at the dopey grin his little brother has on his face and can't stop the same grin from breaking out on his face. 

"Just call me Dean. " Dean muttered, pulling Sammy into his arms and giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Love you, baby boy." 

"Love you too Dean." Sam said, placing a small kiss on Dean's chest. "Hey, why did you get up so early? You never get up that early." 

"Oh.. Uh.. Well when I woke up, you weren't here. I was looking for you so I could drag you back and spend the morning together in bed." Dean answered sheepishly. 

Sam lifted his head and turned to look at Dean's face, seeing a slight blush "Dean Winchester! Are you telling me that you enjoy cuddling?" 

"No I'm telling you I enjoy cuddling with you. Now go back to sleep. I'm tired and need my beauty rest. " 

"Whatever. Jerk." Sam said as he drifted off, wrapped in his brother's arms. 

"Bitch." Dean whispered, as he followed Sam into sleep, a small smile gracing his face. 

 

FINISHED


End file.
